Nothing to be Afraid Of
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Marigold is sick. Edith confides in Mary. Matthew and Mary try to help.


Mary watched as Edith nervously tapped her fingers against the table. She sighed, hoping Edith would get the hint.

She didn't.

The tapping continued.

Mary coughed politely, "Edith, dear, do you think you could stop tapping? The tea is going to topple off the table at any moment."

Edith stilled and looked down at her fingers as if they weren't hers, "Oh! I'm sorry. I just -"

She cut herself off and Mary and Sybil stared at her strangely.

"Are you alright, Edith?" Sybil asked, reaching out to rest her hand on Edith's forearm.

Edith, eyes wide, nodded, "Oh, yes. I'm quite fine. Everything is good."

She took her teacup and sipped, hiding her face.

Mary and Sybil shared a look. Edith was most certainly not alright.

* * *

"It's very strange," Mary said later, pulling the pins out of her hair.

Matthew shrugged, "Maybe Edith just doesn't want to say anything?"

He lazily watched Mary get ready for bed, enjoying her deliberate movements.

Mary slammed the pins down, "Why, though? We've been getting along! She should want to confide in me!"

Matthew laughed heartily, causing Mary to turn and shoot him a glare.

"I'm sorry, darling," he laughed, "But you and Edith have quite the tumultuous history. She's not going to suddenly start confiding in you."

Mary frowned, "I want to help her."

Matthew sobered, "I know, darling. Why don't you tell Edith that?"

Mary nodded, "I suppose I could."

"Good. Now that's settled, come to bed," Matthew said, throwing back the covers on Mary's side.

* * *

"Edith?" Mary called her sister's name.

Edith turned, crumpling a piece of paper in her hand, "Yes, Mary?"

Mary looked at the crumpled paper, but didn't say anything about it.

"I was wondering if you were alright. If something were wrong, I wanted you to know that you can talk to me," Mary said, falling into step next to her younger sister.

Edith gave a small smile. She was glad that she and Mary had put their petty fights behind them. Mary really was quite witty when her sharp tongue was directed at others.

"Thank you, Mary," she said, "I'm -"

Edith started to say "fine," but suddenly her fist tightened around the paper and she burst into tears.

Mary's eyes went wide and she sputtered for words.

"Edith! Dear, pull yourself together," Mary said, completely out of her element. She tentatively patted her younger sister's back, looking around the property desperately for someone to rescue her.

"I'm sorry!" Edith blubbered, "I thought - it's Marigold!"

Mary's eyebrows raised. What on Earth could be wrong with Edith's daughter?

"Edith, stop blubbing and tell me what's wrong," Mary commanded sharply.

Edith immediately stopped crying at Mary's sharp tone.

Mary softened when she realized Edith's tears had stopped, "Good, now wipe your eyes and explain what's happening."

Mary handed over a handkerchief, and Edith delicately wiped at her face.

"The Drewe's have written me," Edith began, sniffling, "Marigold is unwell and they haven't a clue what to do."

Edith quickly broke down into tears again, this time Mary sighed and wrapped her arms around Edith's shoulders in a comforting hug.

"Don't worry about it, Edith," Mary said, "Matthew and I will take care of Marigold."

Edith looked up at her older sister, eyes rimmed in red, "Truly? You'll get her help?"

Mary smiled, "Of course! She's your daughter after all."

That turned out to be the worst thing to say. Edith broke down in tears again, sobbing that she wasn't Marigold's mother, not really, and oh if only Michael hadn't disappeared and she could keep her daughter.

* * *

"It's Marigold," Mary said without preamble.

Matthew looked up from the paper, "I'm sorry? What's Marigold?"

Mary sighed, "She's sick. Edith is beside herself. Obviously she can't do anything to help. I told her we would."

"We would what?" Matthew said, confused. Mary was speaking quite rapidly, and it had been a long day at the office.

"Matthew, darling, do keep up," Mary rolled her eyes, "I told Edith we would help Marigold."

"Oh," Matthew said, "And how are we doing that? I don't think we can just march onto the Drewe's farm and kidnap the girl away to the doctor."

Mary sighed, "No, I don't suppose we can do that. To be honest, I hadn't quite thought that far ahead. I was hoping you might think of something."

Matthew folded the paper and thought for a minute, "We could send Mother down there. She's not a doctor, but she's got a very good understanding of the field."

Mary's eyes brightened, "Oh, why didn't I think of Cousin Isobel? Could you ask her in the morning?"

Matthew nodded, "I'll stop by on the way to my office. I'm sure she'll be happy to help."

"Good," Mary nodded, "I do hate the thought of an ill child."

"This must be difficult for Edith," Matthew mused, "I can't imagine having to stand by and watch someone else raise Georgie as their own."

Mary hummed an agreement, "We might push Papa to find a suitable match for Edith. She's been alone far too long."

Matthew laughed, "Why Mary Crawley, are you playing matchmaker?"

"I most certainly am not!" Mary scoffed, "I just think Edith's been waiting for Gregson to return for far too long. It's time she moved on."

Matthew nodded, his eyes twinkling, "I have to say, this new relationship between you and Edith is very refreshing. It's nice to see you acting like sisters as opposed to enemies."

Mary sunk to sit on the bed, "It was rather exhausting making fun of her all the time."

"And to think, now you can use that wit for good!"

Mary swatted her husband on his chest, "Cheeky!"

* * *

The next morning, Matthew stopped by his mother's house on his way to the office.

"Hello, mother," he greeted Isobel with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

Isobel smiled widely and patted her only son on the cheek, "My boy! What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this visit?"

"I need a favor," Matthew said, "The Drewes. Their daughter is sick and they don't have the money for a doctor. I was hoping you might go to the farm and check her out."

He and Mary had decided that the less details that they told Isobel, the better.

Isobel's face fell, "Oh that poor dear! I see her sometimes. She such a little angel. Of course, of course, I will go over right away!"

Matthew smiled and let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Mother. If you don't mind, after you tend to the girl, please go and tell Mary. She would like to know."

Isobel nodded, already gathering her things.

Matthew left his mother to her business, thanking her again as he left.

Isobel, very politely and properly, found herself on the Drewe's farm an hour or so later. They protested, saying they couldn't pay her. But Isobel was a force to be reckoned with and wouldn't take no for an answer, not when it invoked a sick child.

"Well," Isobel proclaimed, "It seems the Marigold will be quite fine in a few days. She has a bit of a fever, but as far as I can tell, no serious illness."

"Thank you, Isobel," Mary said, pulling her mother-in-law into a hug, "I truly appreciate you taking the time to see Marigold."

Isobel waved Mary off, "Oh, it's nothing, dear. I've just told the Drewes to make sure the keep their home a little tidier. Too much exposure to farm animals, can be dangerous to a small child."

Mary nodded, she was just glad that she had good news to tell Edith.

* * *

Edith practically broke down into tears when Mary told her the good news.

"Truly? Marigold will be fine?" She said, clutching her handkerchief tightly.

Mary nodded, "Quite. Isobel is very positive that she will make a full recovery."

Edith breathed a happy sigh, "Oh I'm so pleased! You can't imagine how worried I was."

Mary bit her tongue. She was worried about Edith's attachment to the little girl. Nothing good could come of it. Not if Marigold were to remain with the Drewes.

Instead, Mary patted Edith's hand, "I'm very happy Marigold will be fine."

Edith smiled shakily, "Thank you, Mary. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"What are sisters for?" Mary laughed lightly.

Edith gave her sister a knowing look.

"You do care!" she laughed.

"Don't go announcing that!" Mary said, but she was smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So this was a Tumblr prompt from amerigirltn. It kind of got away from me, so I figured I would post it here as well!**

**This is obviously in a universe where Matthew and Sybil live and Edith and Mary get along. I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
